Better than Dreams
by Nom de Ink
Summary: Emmeline Vance (a recreation of an existing character) and Sirius Black find a corner of happiness in a wizarding world that is all too quickly filled with darkness. The story follows the two characters from the Marauder's Era to the events that unfold in the Order of the Phoenix. It's a pity he lived without love in the novels so here's some hope for Sirius Black.
1. SIRIUS: Seventh Year Beginnings

Sirius grinned madly and gave a cry of delight when he saw James and Remus walking with their luggage in tow. Several muggles turned and scrutinized the curious group of boys and one immaculately suited muggle seemed utterly disgusted by James' owl. James paid no mind and charged towards Sirius, embracing him like a brother come back from the dead. Remus smiled in amusement and only nodded in greeting.

"Had fun at the Black's, Padfoot?"said James.

"Well considering I had only a shouting match every hour or so with my worthless family, my summer was pretty boring, Prongs."grinned Sirius.

James and Remus laughed but James' laugh abruptly turned to a choke when he spotted Lily Evans walking toward the platform gate. Sirius turned and shared a knowing look of amusement with Remus.

"Don't worry James, she seemed to at least tolerate you last year. That's certainly an improvement from our third-year when she called you an 'arrogant toe-rag' was it?" grinned Remus.

Sirius guffawed as James colored and stalked off to the platform somewhat disgruntled.

He was glad to be with the Marauders again. In truth, the last summer had been the worst yet. Sirius had had enough of his family's pure-blood preaching and left the house after his mother had tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on him to no avail.

James was still staring dazedly as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. Most likely he was thinking about Lily Evans and planning even more ways to woo her this last year. Remus was quiet as usual; always thinking, always observing. He looked a little more worn this year and Sirius felt badly for him. Moony sported a brilliantly pink scar from the line of his jaw to his collarbone. As for Peter… Well that little rat was nowhere in sight.

To be honest, Sirius didn't regard Peter to highly. He simply tolerated him because of James' kindness. He did suppose Peter was a sort of sympathetic companion but he was irritatingly dim-witted and timid.

As the boys walked towards their usual compartment Sirius' spotted Abby Thompson to his right. She was, without a doubt, the sexiest girl in school and summer did her well. Her sun-blonde hair was even longer and achingly wavy and her breasts. Oh Merlin's beard! Her breasts were at least two cup sizes bigger. James turned and smirked at Sirius. Sirius winked and, with a feigned air of casual elegance, strutted past Abby's compartment. He heard a sudden hush among the giggling Gryffindor girls and then whispered excitement.

He smiled to himself.

Lost in thoughts of arrogance, Sirius hadn't made to look forward and practically toppled into a young student.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't look where I was going, what with all my books" said a short mousy haired girl. She looked up apologetically at Sirius.

Sirius was a little annoyed but he muttered a "that's okay" and made to help gather her books.

"Dark Magic through the Ages" said one book. Sirius picked up another. "A Psychological Analysis of Dark Wizards and Witches". He examined all the books. "A Look at Dark Objects and Artifacts", "A History of Azkaban", "Pure-Bloodedness: Why It's Essential".

He handed the books back to the girl and glanced at the last one with a frown.

"You're a little young to be reading such dark books aren't you?"asked Sirius in a patronizing tone.

"Well, I'm the same age as you." she answered somewhat matter-of-factly. She didn't even glance up to look at him as she continued to gather her possessions from the floor.

"Really?" asked Sirius somewhat shocked. She was such a small little thing.

"Yes, we had Potions and, I think, Transfiguration together last year. I sat at the end of your table in Potions." She didn't seem offended at all.

Nonetheless, Sirius felt like a bit of a git.

"Oh." He cleared his throat. "Well I don't pay attention much in class and I don't hang out too often in the Gryffindor room so sorry for the mistake." He smiled winningly. That always worked with girls.

"Oh it's no offense to me" she said good-naturedly. "But it's understandable that you wouldn't see me in the Gryffindor room because I'm in Ravenclaw." She looked back at him with a kind smile. She didn't seem at all flustered by his charming looks.

He made to say something and paused awkwardly.

"Well, thank you for helping me with my books, Sirius". She gave a dismissive wave and then slowly made her way past him with her tower of books.


	2. EMMELINE: Ride to Hogwarts

Emmeline felt somewhat mortified. She had tripped into Sirius Black and she hoped she hadn't come off as some unhinged witch obsessed with the dark arts. She set her books down on a chair and sighed. He was quite handsome she thought. She often heard girls giggling about him and she'd seen him snogging plenty of girls through the years. He was always a bit too much of a pretty boy for her. But he did have very striking eyes.

She looked at her books again. She'd have to explain those to Filch if he caught her carrying them. They were books that would most probably be in the restricted section of the Hogwarts Library.

In truth, Emmeline aspired to be an auror like her father had been. And to be an auror, one had to anticipate the thoughts of dark wizards. As Emmeline had a fondness for reading, books were the most practical resource to study for aurorship. She only hoped she would scrape by with enough NEWTS by the end of the year.

A knock on the compartment door interrupted her thoughts and Lily Evans stepped in.

"Hey Emily. Mind if I join you?"

Emmeline smiled and nodded.

"How was your summer Lily?"

"Eh. Petunia was being so awful and I had to tolerate her boyfriend who was fat, sweaty, and daft. And James kept pestering me with owls every other day despite my lack of reply".

Emily noted the twitch at the corner of Lily's mouth and smiled to herself. Lily perhaps didn't realize just how much she talked about James lately. Despite James' arrogance, Emily knew him to be a good natured and studious boy and she hoped his sincere persistence would pay off this year.

"How was yours Em?" Lily asked.

"Uneventful I suppose. Although I was able to borrow some wonderful books from the corner library at Diagon Alley." said Emily thoughtfully.

Lily laughed. "I suppose that would constitute a fun summer for you."

Emily smiled. As she was raised by a muggle in a muggle community, she couldn't help but find books on magic especially fascinating.

Emily was glad when two more sociable Gryffindor girls joined the compartment. She wouldn't have to contribute to the conversation any longer. It's not that she didn't enjoy Lily's company. She'd just been rather keen on returning to one of her books.


End file.
